


To Improve

by Kuroshitsuji_nobasket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First story, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Seijo, bxb - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitsuji_nobasket/pseuds/Kuroshitsuji_nobasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick thing i wrote basically hinata vv sad about his serves and oikawa helps him and kisses and yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Improve

Again. I have done it again. We just lost another practice match because of me. Because of my horrible serve. Not only did the serve hit directly into the net but it gave the other team their twenty fifth point losing the game for karasuno. I think I hear Daichi try to reassure me but I can't bring myself to look at their faces. The disappointment. Especially Kageyama finally realizing he doesn't need me.

I hurry and grab my volleyball bag shoving my stuff from the bench inside the open pocket. I don't even go to zip it as I sprint towards the door. The large gym started to feel smaller and smaller, I can feel eyes trained on me probably with the look of disgust. I had to get out. My chest hurts as I run out the doors away from the school. I can't see anything around me just the blur of the many colors of nature. It may be quite but the whistle of the wind in my ears and every little noise sounds ten times louder. Screaming at me as if to judge me.

When I finally slow down I notice I'm at a small bus stop. The empty gray metal bench looks inviting for a lonely person like me to break down on. I try to look around at the scenery to decipher where I am . The short cut grass of the park looks dull and the sky is cloudy. I see very few houses and down the street seems to be some shopping centers. I see a sign that tells me I am near the middle of town but that's all I can make out before boiling tears start to blur my vision.

I don't want to cry in public but the thoughts of the match, how angry my team must be, and how horrible I am flood my mind and I can't stop the tears from flowing. My eyes start to burn and my face is hot but I cannot control myself. I just wanna scream. I try to calm myself enough to pull out my phone. Before unlocking it I catch a glimpse of my reflection. My normally sparkling eyes look like they left their glint at the gym. My face is red and puffy. 

I go to the only contact that makes sense to call at the moment. My phone rings twice before I hear Oikawa basically scream into the phone "Chibi-chan how'd the match go? Do you need something? Me? Wanna hang out?" He sounds like Natsu after watching a new princess movie trying to explain the plot and all of the characters to me but that thought does not even bring a smile to my face. I clear my throat to speak but I barely squeak out an "I need you." 

Oikawa's voice suddenly turns worried and he immediately demands to know where I am. I try to explain everything I saw earlier as best as possible. "I think I know where you are Shou-kun so stay there." He hangs up and I can tell he was genuinely worried because he uses my first name. Just thinking about that makes me feel a warmth spread throughout my body.

I lay on the bench and wrap my arms around myself as if to contain the heat he gives me. I must have forgotten my jacket when I ran out of the gym. The gym. The dark thoughts of the game start to fill my mind again and my breathing picks up. I feel like I might throw up and my chest is tightening.

It's all my fau- before I can finish the thought I see Oikawa all but sprinting towards me. His face bleeds concern and when he sees me looking at him he speeds up possibly fast enough to beat me and Kageyama at a race. I sit up and the first thing he does is wrap his long arms around my smaller frame. As soon as I catch his scent and realize he is actually here for me I burst into tears once again. He's so warm and alluring I want to stay here forever. I begin to choke out what happened "We lost- all my fault- my serves- I suck at volleyball..." 

He abruptly pulls away grabbing at my shoulder. "You guys may have lost but it is absolutely not your fault and you definitely do not suck at volleyball. You are one of the most talented players I know." I sniff and look up at his enticing chocolate eyes getting lost in them. Embarrassed by his flattering statement I look down and sheepishly mutter "Really?" 

His tight grip loosens and his intense look gets softer. "Yes really chibi-chan and if you want I can help you with your serves." my eyes start to clear up, I quickly look back up at him and eagerly respond "Please Oikawa-san teach me I have to get better for my team." He leans down towards the worn bench and hands me my bag. Taking my small hand into his larger one he begins to lead me to who knows where. The warmth of his soft yet calloused with experience hand in my cold one makes a shiver run through my body. I hope he isn't looking at me because I know I must be blushing all over. 

If Kageyama was here he would probably be wondering why the hell I would accept help from the grand king. It started a couple weeks back when we won our practice match against Seijo. After it was over Oikawa approached and cornered me. Immediately I got in a defensive position. "What do you want Grand King. You- you wanna fight?" 

Oikawa just laughed at me and proceeded to tell me that after seeing our gwah quick that he became "infatuated" with me. He pulled me into the hall and said "Wow Chibi-chan I hate to be an Ushiwaka but you should have come to Seijo." 

I instantly responded flustered,"Sorry but Karasuno is my first real and last high school team." I remember he did a cute little pout that made me melt inside and my heart pounded."Okay but here's my number text me sometime." Oikawa included one of his signature winks that for some reason made my knees go weak. 

After that day we texted back forth. He would always flirt with me and eventually I started flirting back. I slowly began getting feelings for him yet I don't think I could ever tell him because how would someone like him ever like someone like me. He was probably just joking whenever he flirted with me. Even if he was being honest how could we date since our schools are rivals. My team would hate me. Kageyama might actually kill me. 

I grin at the memory and the thought of ever dating him makes me blush again. This time I know he sees because he just looks at me with the biggest smirk. After another comfortable silence between us I say "Being with you is really making me feel better." Oikawa looks extremely surprised and ruffled at my bold statement. Now it's my turn to smirk and I begin pulling him along again. 

Eventually after another twenty minutes of walking I realise I'm at the same gym I first met Kageyama at, my first and last real volleyball game of junior high. I look up at Oikawa confused and he just smiles at my stupefied look. "My nephew goes to volleyball clinics here run by a family friend of mine. There's probably room for us to practice." The thought of touching a ball excites and terrifies me at the same time. 

About ten minutes later I'm standing on a court with Oikawa extremely close explaining the basics of serving. He goes to show me one of his grand deadly jump serves. He takes his powerful steps and when he goes up to swing at the ball I see a peek of his muscled stomach. For the third time today (probably not the last) I blush completely red all over.

I know I won't be serving like that anytime soon but throughout the session I slowly begin showing some signs of improvement. Oikawa looks satisfied with how I am doing and I just want to scream at him that it's because he is an amazing teacher. Well besides the fact that seventy five percent of the time here was spent with him teasing me with small brushes of our skin or not so subtle flirtatious comments. One including him offering to help with ALL of my recieves.

After two hours of practice I go to serve my last ball and it goes over powerful, fast, and difficult to receive. I jump up to Oikawa and hug him ecstatically thanking him. He is just as happy praising me and grabs me. I look at his beautiful and for some magical reason completely clear face slowly pausing at all of his prominent features. My eyes makes its way to his and he looks right back at mine searching for something in my gaze to give away what I'm thinking. All of the noises in the gym turn into a quiet hum and there is a tension I am too scared to beak.

"Oikawa-" he clearly isn't scared at all because he leans down and catched my lips with his. It is short and sweet but my entire being is begging for more. I feel pulled to him and this small kiss had such a big effect on me that as he pulls away I don't hear my phone going off. 

"You should probably get that." Oikawa says this sounding slightly annoyed at the intrusion. I jump at the sudden sound of his musical voice and nod going to get my phone. 

"HINATA! I'm sorry about the game. I meant to run after you but the senpais said you needed time. Are you okay?"

"Kageyama I'm okay." I see Oikawa tense of the sound of his name but i can't even laugh because I'm still in a daze from the kiss.

"Thank god, never run off like that dumbass, I don't care how much you screw up you are my team mate."

"I'm sorry for worrying you but I have to go, I'm a bit busy." I see Oikawa getting impatient. "I'll text you later" I begin to hear Kageyama trying to explain that he's definitely not worried about me but I hang up before he can finish. I will probably pay for that later. Oikawa raises an eyebrow and looks at me questioningly, "I don't know if I should be jealous of my darling kouhai Tobio-chan" I almost burst out laughing amused at the thought of the great king being jealous.

"Nothing to worry about Oikawa you are the one I like." Realizing what I just said I blush and look down at the floor mentally hitting myself for saying that out loud. He looks equally surprised and for the second time today I have dumbfounded him with one of my bold statements. He starts to move closer to me and drapes his arms around my shoulders. Oikawa leans down towards me stopping right in front of my slightly gaping mouth.

"I like you too Shou-kun and please, call me Tooru." I feel his breath on my lips and steadily I close the gap between us.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like four in the morning so sorry.. Also this is on my wattpad catherinerocks


End file.
